Bradey O'Diesel
' Bradey O'Diesel '''is an evil, selfish, vain, and super dangerous BR Class 08 Shunter diesel Locomotive. Backstory Bradey O'Diesel was A Class 08 shunter that used to do the freight work on T.C.'s Branchline when it first opened. The People were impressed by her work and her strength and Bradey loved the attention she was receiving and it went to her radiator. But one day, a new Diesel shunter was brought in to work on another line, and stole Bradey's thunder. She became so jealous she abandoned T.C.'s branchline and tried to take over the work of the other diesel shunter, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not match up the other shunter's work. Soon something snapped inside Bradey and she then decided to take things to another level and she planned to terminate the other diesel shunter. But unknown to her, Sherin, (who had just joined the branchline) had overheard and she warned T.C. and Hugs, so they went to stop her. A great shootout took place between them, until she was arrested by the Trolley Fighters (whom T.C. called for) Since then, she vowed to get revenge on them and to take over T.C.'s branchline. And later, the world. Bio Later on Bradey confronted them again in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of My Life As a Teenage Robot: A Robot For All Seasons". Where she planned on taking over Santa's workshop with some help with the Changling Queen. (although she didn't know the Trolley Fighters knew about her escape and her plans) She engaged with T.C. and Hugs in a short battle and she was defeated, she fled vowing to get revenge another day. Afterwards, she find herself a henchman, a chatterbox diesel engine named Morack, then they appear in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Terminator: Genisys" where they join forces with the T-3000 to ensure Skynet's success. But she and Morack are defeated by Jenny Wakeman, Kitty Katswell, and Dudley Puppy. Bradey then returns in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp" where she plans on obtaining the magic lamp so she can use it to Bradey and Morack then returned again in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith where she revealed to be a member of the Sith too, she even shared a brief battle in Mustafar with T.C. and Hugs till she Then in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope" Bradey then plans to use the Death Star to destroy T.C. and Hugs. In "Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back" In "Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi" Than in "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction", she tries to overthrown Bowser, Tirek, the Ancient Minister, and all other big bad villains. But in the end was defeated by T.C. and Hugs. Then Darth Megadon cme to her to help her succeed in her plans. Then Morack injects a machine-phase matter into her system, giving her the machine-phase matter qualities like the T-3000. Then later she got another henchman, another diesel shunter named Kara, Morack's half-cousin Then in " ", Afterwards, in "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: The Last Knight" she and her goons soon enough return Afterwards, she confronts T.C. and hugs once more and gets into a lightsaber duel with them, but they reach a stale mate. Then she is confronted again, but the team all Lightsaber duel her, as Willy uses one of Megadon's lighterangs to cut off her robotic arms. And the Shotgun Gang is defeated, forcing her to flee, but she assures them she'll be back. Then, in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers 6, Finally in, "Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor" She and her goons return once more, She then reveals that she built a powerful photon ray that is strong enough to and then turn it into a Mega Death Planet Space Station, and then she tells Megadon that she really plans to betray the other villains and then destroy: Zootopia, Peach Creek Cul-de-Sac, Townsville, Camp Kidney, The Nightmare Castle, The Changling Castle, Ponyville, Manehatten, Appleloosa, Ba-Sing Sai, The Island of Sodor, Downtown City, the Many Disney Princesses' homes, Cyberspace, The Resistance Base, Propwash Junction, The Isle of Berk, Cartoon World Railway, Tartarus, Bower Koopa's Castle, and Canterlot! And while the Sith take over the galaxy, she will rule the world! Then at the final confrontation, T.C and Hugs appear (transformed to their equine forms) and they dueled Bradey then the Eds jump in and punch her numerous times with a metal pole as Twilight, Shining Armor, And Candace all fire their shotguns at her giving T.C. and Hugs to grab her with a magnet club and then they stick her in her own photon ray's energy core and Thomas starts it up, and the machine starts to warm up and then at the last Second, T.C. and Hugs jump out and take cover while Bradey is killed in the energy core and the photon ray explodes! But Bradey and her goons soon returned in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles as the ''true, main antagonist. And in "O'Diesel Strikes Back," Bradey had learned of Brian's near fall to the Dark Side, which give her an idea for how she could regain what she lost, and "teach" Brian a lesson. Where she had Savage get Brian and bring him to her. She also makes her debut in the Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles movie: Wrath of the Country, where she promises to help Alter, and also agrees to let Tirek to do whatever he wants with the royals. (Hiwever, she knew that he would he meet his demise later as she foreseen it, but she kept it to herself). However, during the final battles, Elsa finds Alter and tells him that Bradey's gonna overthrow him. Soon, when Bradey corners T.C., Hugs, Puffer, and Jenny, Alter attacks her and claims that the world is his. And tells her she's been number 1 for too long, and promises her he'll take care whats hers. But Bradey breaks free from his grip, and furously attacks him till Alter fights back but soon after the rise of Unicrane, she flees in fear and after Unicrane's death, while Alter was killed. Afterwards, she vowed she would return once more as she made her leave. Bradey then makes her final stand in "The Final Last Stand", Personality Bradey was at first a kind-hearted, generous diesel engine. But when everyone began to give her attention, the popularity went to Bradey's radiator, and slowly Bradey began to become vain. Then after her failed attempts to keep popular, her jealousy soon made something change in Bradey and something snapped. And Bradey soon became, evil-hearted, very selfish, and her anger soon fueled her new evil personality, to where she joined the Sith. And her anger and lust for power fueled her even more, changing her into a super powerful Sith Lord (that had the same strength as Vader and Sidious combined) Appearance Bradey is dark purple and has amber eyes. When in Equine form, Bradey is a dark purple unicorn with amber eyes, a hand mirror with a mascara brush and lipstick dispenser as a cutie mark. And soon get 2 deployable droid arms. Main Weaponry *AK-47 *AA-12 shotgun *Double-ended Sith Lord Lightsaber *Single Red bladed lightsaber with custom hilt (lost) Skills and Abilities Gunner Skills: Bradey is also a skilled gunner. She can hit a target with skilled marksmanship using either her AK or shotgun. Lightsaber Combat: Bradey is also super skilled with Lightsaber combat, knowing all Forms of Lightsaber combat. And where she would use a saberstaff as her main weapon, but with more training she soon learned to perform Jar'Kai style to where she could use her droid arms to also wield a curved-hilted Lightsaber and shoto, alongside with her Saberstaff. The only being whom has been her equal was Alter. Force Powers: Bradey has also learned many power with the Force, even knowing the power of Force Lightning, and Force combust. And has trained with the Dark Side of the Force long enough to where her Force power became to a point of being just as strong as Vader and Sidious's Force powers combined, plus some. And only few Jedi can fight her. Physical combat: And Bradey also knows how to fight with physical combat, and despite being a unicorn in equine form, Bradey is just as strong as a stallion earth pony. Intelligence: Bradey is also very intelligent, being able to come up with evil plans and often rechecking them to make sure she doesn't have oversights. List of partners/henchmen * Morack * Sargent Savage * The Shotgun Gang * Kara * Trivia *Bradey will make her first appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of My Life As a Teenage Robot: A Robot For All Seasons *Bradey will guest star in Gallery Bradey O'Diesel (with her Ak).png|Bradey with her AK-47 Bradey O'Diesel (with her AA-12).png|Bradey with her AA-12 shotgun Bradey O'Diesel (equine form).png|Bradey as a Unicron Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Diesel Engines Category:Trains Category:Engines Category:Selfish characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Lover Stealers Category:Original characters Category:Stuingtion's Engines Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Sociopaths Category:The Sith Category:Master Manipulators Category:For the Evulz Category:Arrested characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Lightsabermen Category:Psychopaths Category:Bombers Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture villains Category:Weekenders Adventures villains Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes